Kazesawa Suzu
is one of the main characters and third Cure in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a third year student at Kawai High School and member of the Defense Club. Her Cure form is . She controls of the power of Air. Appearance Satoshi has long dark blue hair held in a braid overtook of her left shoulder with bangs just above her line of sight. Her eyes are brown, and she wears glasses. Her school uniform is a zipped up black vest with white-high lights, a white blouse with a red tie, a black skirt, ankle high socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Epinard, Satoshi's hair style stays the same. Her eye colour changes to green, and she looses her glasses. She wears a white vest with white frilled sleeves that have green, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a thin six coat tails which have a green underside, a green bow just below her neck that has a small, green, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a light green skirt with frills, tight white stockings which are tucked into her pair of green boots. Personality She is serious and hardworking. Suzu is smart, gentle, and mature, but is a bit too serious. She is already a third year at Kawai High School, one of the so called 'founding members' of the Defense Club. Satoshi is a girl with glasses who is very good at studying. Satoshi civil person who hates arguments, and is quite emotional. She has a very heart warming aura, making her seem like a mother who loves curry. Background Suzu was childhood friends with Chieko before their relationship slowly tore apart in middle school. At this time Suzu met Umi and became best friends with her. In high school, they are the founding members of the Defense Club. Relationships '''Family' Unnamed Older Brother - Suzu briefly mentions having a older brother in episode 4, who she fondly referred to as "Nii-san". Not much is known about him, except for the words he told Suzu, "A wish made on a shooting star thrice before it disappeared will come true". Friends Mizushima Umi - Umi and Suzu have been close friends since middle school, and thus care about each other more than the other Pretty Cure. Despite their differences they are always together, and rarely fight. The first time they met was when Umi saved Suzu from tripping down the stairs, and later went to a new curry place together after finding out they both were heading the same direction. And then as Chieko distanced herself from Suzu their relationship became stronger. They remain inseparable and often lean on each other to cheer the other up. Chitose Chieko - Chieko was Suzu's childhood friend, however, they rarely talk anymore. When they were little they teased each other with the names, "Chie-chan" and "Su-chan" wherever they went. Himura Akiko - Akiko is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and met Suzu at Kurotama Karaoke. Akiko enjoys eating Suzu's curry and feels at ease when she's around the latter. Suzu also shows genuine concern for Akiko whenever she gets hurt. Amachi Rio - Rio is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Suzu's friends. Sakurai Maki - Maki is a kouhai in the Defense Club, and one of Suzui's friends. Cure Epinard "The Piercing Princess! Cure Epinard!" ピアスプリンセス! キュアエピナール! Piasu Purinsesu! Kyua Epināru! is the alter ego of Satoshi Kaze. Cure Epinard has the power of Air. She is represented by clovers, and her main colour is green. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Epinard "The Piercing Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Epinard!" ピアスプリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルエピナール! Piasu Purinsesu, tenshi no ai! Enjeru Epināru!! is another version of Cure Epinard. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure, the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Epinard Hurricane '- is Cure Epinard's main purification attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 3. 'Love Attack '- is Cure Epinard's first group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Cerulean, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Quotes Songs Suzu's voice actress has participated in one image song for the character she voices. '''Main: * Cool・Fool Duets: * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia * Kazesawa Suzu is the gender bend of Atsushi Kinugawa from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Kazesawa (風沢) - Wind Swamp ** Suzu (鈴) - Bell *''Cure Epinard means a piece of spinach.'' Gallery Kazesawa Suzu Profile.png|Kazesawa Suzu profile Cure Epinard Profile.png|Cure Epinard profile Kazesawa Suzu Casual Profile.png|Kazesawa Suzu casual profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females